Five Times Josh and Donna Slept Together
by gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Set Post Series. Five different times Josh and Donna slept together. Bit fluffy, some comforting, lots of smut, no plot to speak of.
1. Chapter 1

Josh opened the door for Donna as she stepped into his apartment.

"Well, you certainly knew how to bring the woo tonight," Donna remarked, moving to sit on his sofa.

Josh took his dinner jacket off, laying it down on the nearby armchair.

"I do what I can," he answered, smirking at her.

Donna watched as Josh removed his cufflinks and loosened his necktie before joining her on the sofa. She smiled, licking her lips unconsciously.

"What else can you do?" She asked in an innocent tone, maintaining a coy persona for the occasion.

Josh leaned forward to get a little closer to her.

"Want to find out?" He whispered, merely inches from her face.

"Yes," she whispered in return.

Wasting no more time, Josh closed the gap, kissing Donna passionately. His tongue gently but firmly pushing past her lips. He pulled back slightly, nibbling on her bottom lip, enjoying feeling her moan as she leant forward. Her breasts pushing against his chest and delighting them both.

Gently pushing her back into the sofa, Josh continued his flurry of kisses. A mixture of short teasing kisses followed by long lingering passionate kisses kept Donna constantly unsure of what to expect next.

Now leaning across her, Josh paused from kissing Donna to smile at her softly.

"You're beautiful. You know that, right?" He whispered, stroking her cheek with one hand.

She smiled lovingly at him, still mildly in awe that they'd finally got to this stage after so long.

Without saying anything else, Josh returned to kissing her. Grinding his lower body into hers so she could feel what just kissing her was doing to him. Donna moaned softly into his mouth. Her hands moving to clutch onto his back and squeeze his ass.

Josh moved one hand to slip past her dress, squeezing and stroking one breast in time with his kisses.

Pulling away, he looked her in the eye, smirking at how she looked. Her eyes already looked a little glazed and wide eyed as she looked up at him. Her hair mussed up and her lipstick more than a little smudged.

Maintaining eye contact, he moved his other hand down, slipping it underneath her dress, and stroking its way up her leg. Reaching her inner thigh, he slowly drew circles on it, using his other hand to tweak her nipple in time with the actions.

He smiled cockily, as Donna whimpered, wriggling underneath him to feel more of his touch.

"Josh…"

"Yes, Donna?" he said in an overly confidently tone.

He hadn't noticed where her hand was roaming until he felt it cup his groin and squeeze gently. Gasping, he tried to pay attention to the rest of what she said.

"Stop teasing me," she whispered before releasing him.

Swallowing deeply, he regained the power of speech.

"Ok," he replied, before moving his hand past her inner thigh and up to her thong.

Stroking the outline of the thong for a moment, he finally moved the garment aside and gently stroked her clit.

Donna's response was instantaneous, gasping his name, and thrusting her hips up to meet his touch more so.

Josh grinned, as he slowly slid two fingers inside her, leaving his thumb to rub against her clit. He looked on as Donna, open mouthed, looked enraptured by his touch.

Not letting up with the steady thrusts and strokes, he dipped his head down and took one breast into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on her nipple, his tongue flicking across it with increasing urgency.

Donna was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations. Unable to decide whether to thrust herself towards his mouth or his fingers. She placed one hand on his head, stroking her fingers through his hair and tickling his ear, gasping at the feelings he was producing in her.

Feeling her becoming more and more riled up, Josh stroked her all the faster. His fingers pushing into her more and more quickly. A third just teasing her entrance, while his thumb added pressure to her clit.

She gasped his name increasingly loudly as he continued.

Brushing his teeth against her nipple, Josh bit down softly but surely, finally pushing her over the edge. He felt her clamp down around his fingers, as she uttered his name in an almost breathless tone.

Grinning into her breast one last time, he kissed her chest softly before looking up. His chin resting between her breasts.

"I can do that," he declared softly. A huge smile on his face. His dimples even more prominent than usual.

"You can," Donna stated, still a little breathless as she came down from her high.

Lifting himself up from her, Josh rolled so he could lay to the side of her on the sofa. His arm draped across her stomach.

Turning her head to look at him - the pair almost nose to nose - Donna regained the ability to form sentences.

"How about we see what I can do for you next?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse," Josh replied, grinning enthusiastically at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, why are we awake at 7am on a Sunday?"

"Because you forgot to turn the alarm off," Donna growled.

"Yeah…Sorry about that," muttered Josh.

"I'm not getting up."

"Me neither."

Josh turned and flopped on his back, sighing as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I really wanted to sleep in too," he grumbled.

"Mmhmm," mumbled Donna.

Josh closed his eyes for a moment, hoping sleep would kick in.

Donna turned on her side and looked at him, thinking about her next move.

The next moment, Josh realised Donna was straddling him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Donna! This doesn't look like sleeping to me," he smirked as he said it.

"I don't feel like sleeping right now, Joshua," Donna said in a low voice.

Josh looked on in surprise, his eyebrows raised.

Donna stretched over him and grabbed his wrists, moving his arms on either side of his head, and pinning them gently with her hands.

"Oh," Josh grinned up at her. His eyes growing wider in delight.

Donna leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips, wriggling on his lap. She could feel Josh's body reacting underneath her.

Josh remained passive, not trying to lift his arms.

"So, what have you got planned for me then, Ms. Moss?" He smirked. His dimples clearly demonstrating his enthusiasm.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Lyman," Donna uttered in a sultry voice.

She moved so that her center was above his cock, slowly moving along it, rubbing herself against him. She teased him like this for a while, enjoying his whimpers as he resisted taking control.

Donna ducked down to kiss him deeply, as she continued to gyrate over him. She nibbled his bottom lip before sucking on it, enjoying his taste.

Still pinned by her hands, Josh moaned into her mouth,

"Please…"

Pulling back, Donna replied,

"Please, Joshua? Please, what?"

She dipped a little lower, ensuring he could feel exactly how wet she was, to accentuate her point.

"I need you"

Donna smiled and kissed him, appreciating that Josh was letting her take the lead.

She pulled away slightly, causing Josh to moan a little in disappointment.

Just as he thought she was just teasing him, Donna sunk slowly onto the head of his cock.

He thrust up a little to try to meet her, but Donna held firm with her willpower. She eased herself down onto him almost painfully slowly. Never once taking her eyes off his. It was difficult for Josh to predict if it was the control Donna had over him, the eye contact, or the physical sensations that were making him most crazy. It was a potent combination.

Donna wriggled her way about halfway down his sizeable length, before her willpower gave in, and she pushed herself down much faster. The pair gasped in surprise and delight.

Looking down at him, she released his hands, leaning back a little as she rocked herself around his cock. Josh immediately moved his hands to her breasts, kneading them, and twisting her nipples with varying force.

Donna continued using his body to elicit her own pleasure, squeezing her internal muscles occasionally as she gyrated on him. She moved one of her hands down to gently stroke her clit in time with the movements, causing her to whimper at the sensations. Josh smiled in awe at the sight. It was the kind of thing he could have only fantasised once upon a time.

Resisting thrusting up into her, Josh revelled in the lazy pace of everything, laying back and simply enjoying the feelings that Donna was creating for them both.

Donna gradually built up the pace. Moving up and down on his cock, while simultaneously rubbing her clit more frantically. Josh could feel his climax fast approaching too, but he was determined to hold on until Donna had gained her pleasure. He used his strong fingers to manipulate her nipples more enthusiastically than before, pulling and tweaking, as she gasped in response.

Rotating her hips, Donna moved increasingly quickly on top of Josh. He found himself pulling on her nipples almost painfully hard.

"Josh," she gasped out. "You feel so…"

She shuddered as she came, yelling his name. Clenching down on him, and pushing him over the edge. He practically whimpered her name, overcome by the slow burning nature of their time together.

Donna slumped on top of him, catching her breath, as he did the same in return.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled at the love in her eyes.

"You were saying?" he whispered.

"Good, Josh. You always feel so good," she said, smiling.

Pulling her tightly to his chest, Josh kissed her forehead.

"How about we have a nap and see if round two could be even better?" he whispered.

"Good idea," Donna mumbled, before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After the long hot summer's day she'd suffered, Donna revelled in being able to enjoy a relaxing cool shower. Unfortunately for her, while it cooled her temperature, it really wasn't cooling her mood. Josh was late back from work, and she was feeling increasingly like becoming reacquainted with the shower head while she waited.

Her resolve weakening, she started paying more attention to the lower half of her body. Turning towards the wall, she focused on teasing herself as the water bounced off her back. Preoccupied by her thoughts, she didn't hear him step into the bathroom.

Josh placed his hands on her shoulders, moulding himself to her from behind.

"Hey," he whispered softly in her ear; his lips brushing her earlobe.

She smiled, moving to turn round.

Holding her steady, Josh nipped her ear playfully.

"No," he uttered to her.

Donna shivered at the huskiness of his voice, leaning her head towards his waiting lips.

Continuing to suck and nibble on her earlobe, Josh moved one hand to her breast. Massaging and stroking the nipple, he suddenly twisted it, grinning to himself as Donna gasped in surprise.

Josh leaned into her, using his bodyweight to push her gently against the cold wall. Donna pushed back a little, feeling his hard cock rub against her ass, as he continued to manipulate her breast.

Recognising she needed more, Josh moved his hand from her shoulder, down her abdomen. Tickling his way down, he finally reached his destination, stroking one finger across her clit. Donna whimpered, pushing herself against his finger. Josh moved to separate her folds with a couple of fingers before dipping one inside her, continuing to caress her clit with his thumb.

Donna began grinding against his hand, trying to ride the various sensations he was drawing out of her. He continued to rub his cock against her, pushing her more and more against the wall.

"Josh," she gasped, breathlessly at him.

"Yeah?" asked Josh, in an unusually deep voice.

"I need…," she struggled to finish the sentence as Josh continued stroking her, "…you."

Josh grinned, knowing exactly what she meant.

Biting down on her ear once more, he sped up his ministrations, thrusting his fingers rhythmically inside her, drawing circles on her clit quickly and more firmly than before. As her gasps turned more pronounced, he whispered into her ear,

"You like this, huh?"

Not waiting for a response, Josh sucked on her earlobe, while pushing her further against the wall and grinding up against her.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He continued, "I'm going to fuck you with my fingers until you can't take it any more, then just as you're coming down from that, I'm going to fuck you with this," he rubbed himself against her to accentuate his point.

She groaned in response, feeling his fingers move faster inside her, as she moved in time with his thrusts. His other hand continued massaging her nipple, tweaking and pulling on it. Already riled up, it didn't take long for Donna to come undone.

Just as she felt her legs turn weaker, she felt Josh thrust into her. His hands moved to grip onto her hips, holding her steady, while ensuring she was at the perfect angle for both their satisfaction.

Donna continued to moan lustfully as Josh nibbled on her neck, while pushing in and out of her. He could feel his self control rapidly fading, having already greatly enjoyed playing with her.

"Donna…this is gonna be fast," he mumbled into her neck.

Donna responded by pushing back on him, and flexing her internal muscles, effectively milking his cock.

Josh yelled out her name, into her neck, as he came. It pushed Donna over the edge for the second time, albeit in a quieter fashion than before.

Smiling into the wall, she whispered, "miss me, huh?"

Josh laughed, as he nuzzled her neck, planting small kisses down it.

"A little," he grinned against her.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't happen often any more, luckily. Sometimes though, the stress of work would bubble over, and Josh would wake up in a cold sweat. His heart racing, as his mind slowly reminded him that he hadn't been left behind. That Toby found him in time.

It was different now. Donna was by his side at night, and he simultaneously loved and loathed that she was there to help him on those rare occasions. She'd been there before, when it was all new, but it was better these days. Now, she could hug him and reassure him that it was all fine. In exchange, he did the same when her nightmares came to her. It made all the difference. They were a team.

Tonight, sitting up in alarm, he felt Donna pull on him. Pulling him back down under the covers with her. She hugged his head close to her, scattering gentle kisses across his face to calm him. As he calmed down, Josh clung to her, kissing her lips passionately. She returned the kiss before pulling away to look at him. His face just about visible in the moonlight. Giving him a supportive smile, she squeezed him reassuringly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered.

"I could say the same about you," she replied.

"Nah, I hit the jackpot. You could do so much better than me," he mumbled, looking away slightly.

She recognised this tone. It happened sometimes. Josh, so intent on beating himself up some nights, could demonstrate a shocking amount of lack of self esteem for someone so powerful and successful.

"How about we say that we both did good?" she smiled at him, hoping some levity might help lift his mood.

"Yeah…I guess," he muttered, clearly still brooding over his nightmare.

Donna hugged him close to her again, before whispering to him,

"I love you, Joshua Lyman. Never forget that."

Josh looked up and smiled a small smile at Donna, as he moved to kiss her with all the enthusiasm he could muster. Donna kissed him back, nibbling on his bottom lip, before pulling back.

"How about I…" Donna paused for a moment, "…help take your mind off things?"

Josh's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well," he began.

Donna interrupted him by propping herself up over him, and kissing her way down his chest. Every few kisses, she stopped and nibbled gently at Josh's skin. Josh quietly gasped each time, giving Donna cause to smile into his chest.

She made her way down his body, licking a small path along his torso, grinning at the whimpering sounds coming from Josh.

Once she'd reached her goal, she looked up briefly, looking him straight in the eye. He licked his lips and swallowed as he gazed at Donna's mouth hovering directly above his cock. Before he had a chance to say anything, Donna dipped her head down, swallowing him whole. Josh gasped in surprise at the feeling of her small, warm mouth around his cock.

She licked slowly but persistently around his head, following up with steady bobs up and down, swallowing him as deeply as she could.

"Donna," Josh gasped.

Donna paused for a moment so she could look up at him. Her lips still wrapped around him.

"Wow…Donna…" Josh managed to stutter.

She returned to her ministrations, providing him with a mixture of sucking and licking.

"Wait…I want to see you…I need you…"

Josh went to encourage Donna up towards him, explaining silently what he wanted from her.

She released his cock and crawled up his front, peppering his chest with soft kisses. Once in line with him, she rubbed herself up against him a few times, grinning as he gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please," he whispered, placing one hand on her cheek, and softly kissing her.

Donna leant back and slowly sunk down onto him, drawing a whimper from both of them.

Never taking her eyes off him, she began rocking her hips back and forth, gradually building up rhythm.

She was focused on this all being about helping Josh, but she appreciated it when he moved one hand down to stroke her clit in time with her rocking. His other hand reached out for her breast as she leant forward into his touch.

Falling into this steady rhythm, the pair focused solely on creating as much pleasure in the other's body as possible. So focused on offering Josh pleasure, Donna was surprised to find an orgasm creeping up so fast for her.

Josh increased the pressure and speed in which he was stroking her clit, continuing to massage her breast, when she came undone. Gasping his name, Donna tried to keep up the rhythm, flexing herself to ensure that Josh followed her quickly afterwards. She succeeded, rewarded with a yell of her name from Josh.

As the pair slowly came down from their high, Josh put his arms around her, pulling her down to his chest. Softening inside her, he kissed her almost frantically, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered, clutching her to his chest and closing his eyes. Donna kissed one of the scars on his chest, before closing her eyes too, joining him in a much more content slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a rare sight to see Josh so relaxed and rested. Watching him sleep next to her, Donna felt grateful to be able to witness the otherwise hyperactive Josh Lyman simply be.

Before they were together, she'd learned through inadvertently overhearing arguments between Josh and Amy, that he was usually a very restless sleeper. At least that's how he was with Amy. Donna couldn't help but feel smug at the fact he was so different around her.

She took the time to simply gaze at him, enjoying the fact that Josh wasn't awake to feel awkward about her open admiration. She knew he still hated the scars across his chest, but she tried to quell his concerns by saying they added character.

Donna refused to accept that anyone would notice the scars at the beach anyhow. Surely they'd be too distracted by his abs? Still firm and in excellent shape despite him now being in his mid 40s. Or his strong, broad shoulders and arms, that made him look like he worked out regularly. She still couldn't figure out how he managed it. Did he mysteriously work out while she was asleep? it was the only explanation.

She loved that he had just the right amount of chest hair. Not so much that it felt like she was laying her head on a carpet, but also not so little that she couldn't run her fingers through it.

She looked a little lower, almost disappointed that a sheet was resting across his hips, so she couldn't gaze quite as low as she wanted. She did take the time to appreciate his narrow hips, though. Hips that she knew felt perfect when aligned with her own. Licking her lips unconsciously, she smiled at the memory.

Josh rolled over in his sleep, turning his back to Donna. She watched as she saw the muscles in his back ripple with the effort, again smiling softly at just how toned he was. His physique looked like he'd spent years rowing in the past, but he was adamant that he'd only really done so when he was a teenager.

She couldn't resist reaching out to gently stroke his back. As she touched him, she heard Josh quietly mumble to himself. In his sleep, he turned back round, one arm reaching out to pull her to him. Donna snuggled down onto the bed, as his arms wrapped themselves around her. Pulling her tightly to him, Donna rested her head in the nook of his neck, peppering kisses across his Adam's Apple. She moved one hand to rest on his chest, stroking her fingers through his perfect amount of chest hair. Yup, this felt exactly how she'd always hoped, she decided. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes for a little while longer.


End file.
